Deidara and I's Love Story
by DeidarasWifey
Summary: Uzumaki Kay is an unknown ninja that leaves deep in the forest. She stumbles across an injured Deidara and sparks fly between the two. It's love at first sight. I do not own Naruto. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kay's POV

My name is Uzumaki Kay and I'm a seventeen years old kuniochi. I have long red hair that reached towards my butt which i make into braids, I also have vibrant blue eyes, and I have an hourglass figure.

I live in the forest in a cabin all by myself. I know some ninjutsu, kinjutsu, and taijutsu. I've been taken away from my home when I was at the age of five. I was experimented on by a snake man, and had a demon sealed in me. Not the Bijuu that is talked about. I also have a curse mark which hold the demon in place.

The snake man threw me away when I was nine years old simply because I did something to the curse mark. I've made my home in a small cabin somewhere in the forest. I don't know anything that goes on in the ninja world simply because Its too much for me.

The demon sealed in me was called Inoume and he was my only companion.

I stopped thinking and continued getting dressed. I wore a red kimono that had some cherry blossoms on it, and it stopped at me knees. I put on my shoes, grabbed my basket and was out of the house.

I continued walking through the forest, picking some apples, cherries, and some herbs that I could sell in the near by village. I began humming as I started picking some blue berries.

I stood up, an brushed the dust that got on my clothes. I saw a foot at the bottom of a tree. I walked towards it slowly and saw that it connected to someone's body.

The person was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. They had a ring on their finger and had golden blond hair that was in a ponytail.

I saw that they were really bruised and carried them all the way back to my house. I set him on my bed, and started taking the cloak off of him.

After I removed his cloak I started gathering chakra into my hands and began thoroughly healing his wounds. He had a huge gash on his arms and stomach. I started working on them first, since they looked really bad. Did I forget to tell you that I knew some medical ninjutsu.

After I healed him I began washing the dirt and blood off of his face and body. I bandaged him on his stomach and legs.

I put my blanket on top off him and let him rest. I grabbed his cloak, fishnet, and pants and went outside to go wash them. I went to the river that was behind my home, and started washing the clothes. I put the clothes on my laundry line and let the sun dry them.

I entered back into the house to see his eyes open. He couldn't see me because I was hiding in the shadows of my house. He looked around and scratched his head.

He tried moving, but ended up getting hurt as he started cursing on his breath. I giggled at that and decided to show myself.

"Who's there, un?" He called out. I walked out of the shadows and into his line of vision.

"How are you doing?" I asked him in a soft and polite voice as I sat next to him. His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Where's my stuff, un?" He inquired not answering my question. I shrugged my shoulders and pointed to the corner which was right next to him.

He tried grabbing his stuff, but instantly recoiled as he grabbed his shoulder. I grabbed his stuff for him and handed it to him.

"Are you hungry?" I questioned him. He nodded his head, and his stomach growled for emphasis. I chuckled and he blushed.

I stood up and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a pot that was on the stove, and got a plate. I put some rice balls on the plate, and put some dango that I made. I also grabbed a glass and poured some water in it. I heated the food so it wouldn't be cold.

I then walked back into my room, to see him laying down. I knew that I had to feed him since he would most likely dislocate both of his shoulders if he tries to move them.

I sat down right next him, and he looked at me. I beckoned for him to open his mouth, which he complied with a small blush tinting his cheeks. I put a rice ball to his mouth and chew on it.

I waited for him to swallow, and continued with the routine. He started coughing so I put the plate down, grabbed the glass, put my arm behind his neck, lifted his head up, and me him drink the water.

"Thank you, un," he mumbled and looked the other way. I nodded my head and stood up.

"I need you to go to sleep for me, because we are going out tomorrow," I told him. He nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"He looks so adorable!" I exclaimed to Inoume. He rolled his eyes at me and laughed.

"Why are you taking care of him? He could be someone that's being targeted or something." Inoume informed me.

"I know, but he looked so helpless when he was on the floor injured and all. It honestly pulled at my heart strings. And besides if he were to attack me I'd just let you out to take care of him," I told him matter of factly.

"You know I love helping people, and he was hurt," I added.

"Alright! But you shouldn't fall in love with him. I know the books that you read show that their is love at first sight, but I won't allow it. Those men that the girls fall for always end up hurting them, and could you let me out."

I nodded my head and put my right hand on my stomach.

"Release." Inoume came out of my stomach right when the flash of light left the room. He was in his human form. He had red eyes that were in slits, ice blue hair, and was wearing a black shirt with some black pants.

I hugged him and he returned it. I grabbed his hand and walked towards the kitchen. He sat down on the table as I prepared his food.

"So what are you guys going to do at the nearby village tomorrow?" He asked me as I set the plate full of food on the table.

"Well you see I'm going to sell the herbs and fruits that I got yesterday, I'm going to buy him some clothes, and I'm taking him to see the festival with me tomorrow since I don't want to go alone," I answered his question with honesty. He nodded his head and continued eating.

I thought about taking him out to lunch, at that one ramen stand since ramen is my favorite food along with some onigiri and dango.

After Inoume finished eating he went back into his seal, and my mind scape. I went towards my room and slowly went inside. I headed towards my wardrobe and grabbed my towel along with my undergarments that I set on the table, a top and shorts.

I turned around and grabbed the undergarments and looked towards the man. Ugh I forgot to ask for his name. He looked so peaceful sleeping, and I hope he is from where he came from.

The blanket had come off and was only covering his legs. I chuckled softly and covered him all up, because he began shivering.

I took my stuff and closed the door. I left the house and headed towards the river. I stripped out of my clothes and put my thumb on the water. It was freezing so I did a fire style jutsu which obviously heated it up.

I jumped inside the water and started swimming. I grabbed my lilac scented soap and began washing my body. After that I grabbed my shampoo and washed my hair. After I finished washing myself I began swimming. I stood at the end of the water fall, letting the water hit my body. I began swimming with some of the fish that lived in the river that I also fed.

I went out of the river and began drying myself off. I grabbed everything that belonged to me and headed inside the house.

I put away the kimono, the soap and shampoo, and the towel. I headed back into my room to see that the boy was writhing in pain.

I ran towards him and held his hands down while I straddled him. I let one hand hold both of his as I began waking him up. When he woke up I saw the fear and panic in his eyes.

I took my hand away from him, an when I was going to get off of him he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest. His hand tightened around my waist as tears came out of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked him worry laced in my tone.

"Hold me, un" he said in a small voice. My eyes softened, and my heart melted. I loved this man even though I only just met him. I took his hands off of my waist. I turned towards him and made him old my waist from there. He buried his head in my chest, as I began running my hands through his silky blond hair.

I kissed his forehead lightly as I continued running my hands through his hair. He instantly fell asleep in my arms, which seemed as though he belonged in my arms.

I was awake for almost an hour since he slept. I thought about everything that had happened ever since the hebi had taken me away from my family, how he sealed Inoume in me, how he put the curse on my skin, how he had thrown me away, how I went back to Uzushiogakure to see it in ruins, how I wandered around looking for a good place to live, how I found this forest, how I memorized every place here in the forest, how I fended on my own, and finally how I met this man that was currently in my arms, and I don't even know his name, neither does he know my name.

I fell asleep after I finished thinking about how he made me sleep with him, because of a nightmare. I wondered what he would think of himself being in my arms tomorrow morning. I drifted off with a small smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kay's POV

Morning came sooner than I thought. I tried to stretch my arms but I couldn't. Another arm held it tightly. I looked to the rest of my body to see that my legs were tangled with his and that his face was buried in chest. I giggled lightly as I untangled our legs.

I grabbed his face, and gently layed it down on the pillow. I then finished untangling my limbs from his body. I left the room and went outside to shower. After I finished freshing up, I began making some breakfast. I made some Tamagoyaki and Sukiyaki.

It took awhile for me to finish cooking, and when I did I began preparing it. I put it in a plate just for me, and in another plate for the boy that was sleeping upstairs.

I went towards my room with the plates that were currently in my hands.

I entered an saw that he was fast asleep. I put the plates in front of his and started shaking him.

"Come on, wake up breakfasts ready," I kept on saying, but he wouldn't wake up. I then sighed and started eating my breakfast.

When I was about to eat the last of my food he started waking up. One of his eyes cracked open first, then the other followed. He then looked around the room, and spotted me. I smiled and waved at him wish made him blush slightly.

'Oh god I've never seen anyone so adorable,' I squealed in my mind as I kept on looking at him. He slowly sat up, and looked at the food.

"So what's your name?" I asked him as I ate the last bite of my food.

"You mean you never heard of me?" He asked me with disbelief. I shook my head and continued chewing.

"My name is Deidara," he said. Oh my god that totally goes good with him.

"Deidara," I tested it with my voice, and it made him shiver. I smiled and kept on repeating it in my mind. "Yeah, so what's your name?" He asked me he looked up at me.

"Uzumaki Kay," I answered him, as I made him open wide so I could feed him.

"You know you don't have to feed me like a baby Kay," he murmured as his face went red.

"I don't have to, but I want to." I don't think I've ever seen anyone blush this hard. We lapsed into a very comfortable silence as I continued feeding him.

"Come let's get you washed," I said as I helped him. He put his hand over my shoulder and latched on to it. I put my other hand over his waist.

"If anything hurts just tell me, and I'll immediately heal you," I told him in a soothing tone as we continued walking. He nodded his head and looked at his feet.

'He is so cute when he's embarrassed!' I told Inoume who scoffed at me and rolled his eyes. We left the house and headed towards the river. I looked away from him as he started stripping. He then sat at the more shallow part of the pool.

I was happy that I had extra men clothes, and shampoo. I walked over to him and put my legs in the water right next to his shoulders. I took out his hair band, and grabbed a jug. I put water in it and poured all over his head. He shivered, and I instanly felt bad.

"Do you want me to make the water warmer for you?" I asked him concern eteched on my face. He shook his head and mumbled about him being a man, and that didn't affect him. Either way every time I poured water in the jug I made sure to heat it up with a steam jutsu that I know.

After I finished washing his hair, I took off my clothes except for my undergarments and entered the water. He averted his eyes which made me beam.

'He isn't like other dudes who just stare at you and grope you,' I told Inoume who was impressed by Deidara's act of kindness by not looking at me.

I took off the bandages before we entered the water. I began gently washing his stomach, which had a wound that was recovering. He shivered at my touch. I then started washing hands and legs. After I finished freshening him up, I took him out of the water.

I started drying him with a towel and not looking down at his thing. I then started drying his hair, and combing it.

I brought out one of Inoume's kimono's for him to wear. It was all black, and the only thing that it had was a big star on the back. I put Deidara's hair back in a ponytail, and I dressed after I put his shoes on for him.

I wore another kimono that was matching with his, but it was white and had a big black star. I grabbed the basket that had the fruits and herbs, locked my house, and walked with Deidara.

"How do you know where you're going?" He curiously questioned me.

"I lived here for eight of my life so I obviously know my way in and out of this forest," I answered him.

"Don't you have parents that live with you?"

I let my bangs cover my eyes as I answered another one of his questions.

"No. I was taken away from my parents when I was five years old by a Hebi looking man. He experimented on my small body, and to tell the truth it hurt very much. Even though I wouldn't scream through all that torture.

He thought it didn't hurt me so he kept on experimenting. He then sealed a demon inside me and put on of those curse marks on my right breast.

One day while I was being beaten since I refused to be touched by that snake, I fainted and woke up in my mind scape. There was something just sitting there. His name was Inoume and he became my only friend.

I never told the snake man anything so he decided to throw me away when I was nine years old. I stole this one summoning scroll, that let me summon cats, which I do. I walked all the way back to Whirl Pool Country and Uzushiogakure to see it in ruins.

So I obviously thought that my parents had died. So did my grandpa the Uzushikage. I had an aunt that was sent to Konoha, but I decided to not go see the outside world.

I made my home in this exact forest. I built my small house. I memorized every inch of this forest, and I make money to but very useful things that I need. I taught myself some fire, water, and wind jutsus, and medical ninjutsu."

When I finished telling him this we finally reached the small village.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, un," he told me. I could hear the sincerity in his voice that almost made me cry.

"Nah it's ok, at least I feel as though something's been lifted off my chest," I told him with a small smile.

"Now lets forget about my sad story and let's have some fun," I exclaimed as we made our way towards an empty place, that had an empty stand on it.

I began putting all the stuff in their places, and grabbed two chairs for Deidara and I.

We were going to have a blast at this festival.

•••

Deidara's POV

'Oh dear god I think I'm in love,' I thought to myself as I gazed at the beautiful girl that sat right next to me. Then one that fed me, sheltered me, and clothed me.

I honestly wanted time to freeze so I could live happily with her in that small cabin that's fit for two.

The one thing I regret is not telling her that I'm a very dangerous criminal. I wonder if she would kick me out of her house.

My felt sad at the thought of her not liking me anymore. I love the attention she gives me, and that she actually told me about her life story.

This could be love at first sight. My gut tells me that she likes me a little bit, even if its not that much.

I looked at her to see a smile on her face as she sold her items. She thanked the customer, and beamed at me.

"We already have at least a 1000 ryo. I know that's not much, but the more we sell the closer we get to buying you some more clothes," she said. I also loved how she was spoiling me.

For once in my life I feel accepted, and all the Akatsuki stuff flew out of my head. I smiled at her which made her blush.

'Oh got she is so adorable,' I thought to myself as I began grinning along with her as people filled in line to get to her stand.

I stood up despite the pain and tried to help her.

"What are you doing?" She asked me with wide as.

"Helping you, un," I answered her with a grin as I winked at her. She blushed and sat back down.

"So you are okay with walking and not getting hurt?"

"Come on Kay, I'm a big boy now, I don't want to be helpless towards the girl that's been helping, and feeding me un, " I said to her as I gave a man his change.

"Alright, but if anything does hurt just tell me alright? I'm worried about you," she told me in a soft and small tone.

"Young love," said an elderly lady that was standing next to her husband. Kay and I looked at each other and blushed. She cared about me. I mentally fist pumped as I did a victory dance. She likes me, yeah she likes me.

After we finished selling everything we returned the chair and started walking through the village. Kay seemed to be leading me somewhere, but was walking in a slow pace that matched mine. Could she get any better?

"Do you like ramen and dango?" She looked at me curiously. I nodded my head I loved dango and I liked ramen.

She stopped and entered this one restaurant with me in tow. She sat me down on a chair and she sat across from me.

A waitress came towards us, and I instant didn't like her. She sent flirtatious winks my way then will glare at Kay. What is wrong with her I thought to myself. I stood up and slid in right next to Kay. Lets see how that tramp liked that.

She looked hurt as I glared at her. The only person who I would prefer to look at me any way they like was Kay.

She took our order and sauntered away. I looked to see that Kay was smiling brightly, but the blush didn't fade.

I scooted closer to her trying to get rid of the gap that was in between us, and without her noticing.

She also scooted closer which made my already huge smile turn into a a huge grin. I wondered if my lips would fall out, or if my face would rip. Once the food was at our table we digged in. The first bight I took made my taste buds burst. Sure this food was awesome, but it was nothing compared to Kay's.

Kay watched me, I suppose was to see the reaction I had when I took the first bite.

"It's great right?"

"It's good," her face fell, and then I added, "But not as good as your," she beamed at me and kissed my cheek. I chuckled and continued eating along with her.

Life was honestly very good!

Thanks for reading! :)

I Love Deidara! I'm Obssessed lol!

Geijutsu Wa Bakuhatsu Da


End file.
